


Paradise (Before Labor Pains)

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-17
Updated: 2006-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: xanphibianSetting: pre-S3 AtS/pre-S6 BtVS.Summary: Darla craves the blood of the innocent.





	Paradise (Before Labor Pains)

Darla craves the blood of the innocent. Nothing's more innocent than the former Slayer's sister. The Virgin who knows and keeps the secrets of God. Her robotic protector lays crumpled on the floor. Eve deserves Paradise before the labor pains of man. Paradise and screams. Dawn's blood pulses into Darla's mouth. Vampires never needed the Tree of Knowledge. The soulless already know the works of the Devil born inside every human and scribbled out by the Soul. Her child burns with Soul and the start of Religion and Devotion. She covers the dead body with the white shawl from her shoulders.


End file.
